


Definitions

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, oral sex (male receiving), slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Writing Challenge/ Roxy-davenport.tumblr.com (ME)<br/>Prompt: Can We Pretend I Didn’t Say That?<br/>Pairings: Crowley x Reader<br/>Word Count: 2,811</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/143473115866/definitions)

 

Text Message: “Hey Crowley you still alive?”

 

No response. You sighed heavily.

 

Text Message: “ Haven’t seen you in two weeks. I miss you.”

 

Text Message from 666: “I’m a very busy King, dear. Hell doesn’t rule itself.”

 

Text Message: “Indeed that would be an interesting trick. Did you miss me?”

 

Text Message from 666: “In a meeting.”

 

Text Message: “Can I see you sometime soon?”

 

No response. This was what frustrated you. The old “hot and cold” with Crowley. This always made you insecure in your position with him. He hated definitions and so you were left with questions as to what exactly you were to him. Which of course led your fears to haunt you. Was he sleeping with someone else? Was that really any of your business? It’s not like he made you his girlfriend. So really who were you to tell him who he couldn’t sleep with? But the thought that he wasn’t at a meeting was eating at you. You had to have him respond. You did miss him and really wanted to see him, to feel his hands on your body, his cock in your mouth. You were already wet just remembering your last encounter with him. You bite your lip and tried to clear your mind. You needed a chance to win him over, to define your relationship. So you’d have to butter him up. You guys had sex before, sure and made out, but it was always quick and needy and you felt like he wasn’t really wasn’t giving you his full attention. It felt like a “friends with benefits” kind of deal, honestly. Suddenly a devious smile crossed your face as a very sexy idea passed through your mind. You leaned over the cold wood table and dialed Crowley’s number. Of course it went straight to voicemail, what a surprise. You smirked at how deadpan his voice sounded on the voicemail. Was that a scream in the background? He changed his voicemail rather frequently. Beep.

 

“So Crowley I know you’re at a meeting. Naughty me for calling you but I thought you’d like to know, I don’t have a gag reflex. (pause) Interested?”

 

You cut off the call right there. That should be enough to get his attention.

 

Crowley sighed as he looked down at his phone and saw that you called him this time. "How bloody hard is it to get it into your head that I’m FUCKING BUSY! “ Crowley groaned but curiosity got the best of him eventually and he listened to your message during the rather boring meeting. When he got to the end of it, oh, was interested. He nearly stumbled off his throne.

 

“I have an important matter to deal with. Please come to my office in 10 minutes and we will resume this meeting.”

 

He walked confidently out of the throne room in Hell and appeared in your living room soon after your little phone call. He poofed directly in front of you. His eyes were blown wide with lust. He took in your features to see if you were serious and ready to go. The intense look that Crowley was sending your way made you back away a little. He looked like he wanted to devour you almost.

 

“Me and my big mouth. Can we pretend I didn’t say that?”

 

“I left a meeting for you, kitten, surely you don’t mean to tease your king like that.”

 

“No. No. I… the look you’re sending me…”

 

Crowley worked hard to take out the intensity. It was a tough two weeks to be honest and he was quite sexually frustrated. That’s why he jumped at the chance to get a little release. He also did actually like you. He slowly walked towards you and gently put his hand on your cheek.

 

“Surely scaring you, love, was not my intention. I’ve been quite stressed and you called and…”

 

“My king needs some de-stressing, some release.”

 

“Shall I take that as -.”

 

“Take me to Hell my king, cause I’m all yours.”

 

Crowley smirked at you forwardness and spunk. The environment around you changed into a lavishly decorated office with a stack of contracts on it.

 

“Your office? Not exactly the scenery I was expecting but I can work with it.”

 

“I do so love the way your mind works pet but I’m afraid I have back to back meetings. I only have a few minutes to discuss with you.”

 

“You brought me here to tell me you can’t see me.

 

“Your message sparked my interest and I would like to schedule…”

 

“Obviously it didn’t spark your interest enough. Please, schedule sex? Now who’s the tease? I promised you a release and I plan on giving you that meeting or no meeting. You okay with that?

 

Crowley’s eyes flashed red. You smirked at the fact that just with words, you could bring out demon in him.

 

“Lay back on the chair, daddy, and let your baby girl take care of you.”

 

Crowley let out a low growl as you gently pushed him back and slowly kneeled down to his lap never breaking eye contact with him. You smiled up at him and bit your lip as your eager hands found his zipper and started to pull it down.

 

A knock on the door brought you both out of your lustful endeavor. Your hands froze on Crowley’s zipper. Crowley was ready to kill whoever entered. When he saw it was his secretary he sighed.

 

“How many times do I have to say WAIT for me to LET YOU IN. Don’t just come in Dolores.”

 

“Sorry sir. I…”

 

She froze as she noticed you there on your knees in front of the king. No guess work needed to figure out what was happening here. A human pleasing the King? Awkward didn’t even describe it. How utterly distasteful to the secretary, who hated humans.

 

“I didn’t know you had company. Um… yes well the meeting…the meeting is going to start in a minute. Would you like me to postpone it or cancel it?”

 

You looked at Crowley and raised your eyes signaling a desire to speak privately meaning in this case, mentally. Crowley immediately got it and read your thoughts.

 

“If you can be a good boy and be quiet there’s no need to postpone anything. “

 

Crowley smiled a genuine smile at your proposal.

 

“Send them in, in exactly two minutes.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Dolores was only too happy to get out of the room. She informed the other demons to come by in two minutes, leaving out the part about you. She hated that her boss was demeaning himself to please a human but she liked her life and status more than death from passing a rumor about the boss.

 

When Crowley looked down at you, his eyes were wide with lust. You licked your lips and moved back until you were completely hidden under the large desk. Crowley moved his chair forward. You wasted no time in pulling down his pants and boxers a bit roughly in your haste to free his large hard cock. You heard the familiar sound of a doorknob jiggling and without any warning, at all, you wrapped your lips around his cock. You proceeded to take all of his cock in your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat. Crowley gasped but covered it with a cough and told his demons to come in. You had never done anything like this before. It was forbidden and so hot to get off the KING OF FREAKING HELL in HELL. Shit. You were getting wet. You stilled enjoying the feeling of his cock completely filling up your mouth. You swallowed around him and waited there for a moment before you needed air. You slowly slide his cock out of your mouth and started to lick the head.

 

You had no idea how long this meeting was and you kind of liked the idea that Crowley was in your control now. You may never have another chance like this and you sure as hell weren’t going to waste it by making him come quickly. You used your right hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock while you ran your tongue by and down Crowley’s cock. You kissed the tip of his cock and licked the precum swirling it around your tongue a little before swallowing it quietly. You started to toy with Crowley a little by taking just the tip of his cock in your mouth and using your hand on the rest. You kept that up for at least a few minutes. You looked up from your vantage point and could see that Crowley was quite stressed and wanted you to stop teasing him. No such luck.

 

“Yes sir as I was saying um… well this is a pie chart of the soul projections. You broke us into small groups to see which of your new recruits would be able to do the job. “

 

“I know what I did, I was THERE. Get on with it.”

 

“Yes… I can’t speak for other groups but look at our progress. Just this month we doubled the amount of souls we’ve collected since last month. Carter and I have been instrumental in acquiring those extra souls.

 

“So you’re saying I broke you all into teams of six for nothing? Upper management guiding and helping lower management to acquire more souls and it was a waste of time?”

 

“No sir-.”

 

“But that is what you’re saying essentially since you believe that only you and Carter are worth recognition and not the rest of your group. Correct?”

 

The demon paled realizing his arrogant error.

 

“How is your contribution MORE important that than the others?”

 

You pretended you didn’t know the more was meant for you and kept teasing him. You could feel Crowley’s frustration at the demon’s remarks and at you teasing him. He reached down and grabbed your head making the decision for you.

 

“I… uh.. well I cultivated relationships and-.”

 

Crowley snapped his fingers killed the demon on the spot.

 

“I hope you’re all paying attention. This is a group effort not an individual effort. Next group,”

 

He was forceful in his need as he wound his fingers in your hair and pushed your head forward thrusting his entire cock back down your throat. Your hands stilled on his thighs while he held your head there. He released your head and let you breath covering your breathing with a very loud cough. His hands stayed in your hair as a warning to not toy with him again. You saw it more as a challenge, not that you particularly wanted to tease him anymore. You smiled and leaned forward taking all of his cock in your mouth. You started out slow swallowing around his large cock. You stuck your tongue out and licked the underside of his cock.

 

“I refuse to have idiots on my payroll. So you had better tell me how you plan to get FASTER and better results.

 

You tried very hard not to laugh. Even if this situation Crowley couldn’t let you have control, how very Crowley. “As the King wishes I suppose.“ You speed up immediately. After a few moments Crowley became overly enthusiastic and clearly needed to cum because he grabbed at your hair harder and moved your head up and down his cock. You reveled in the fact that in the middle of a meeting Crowley got so lustful, he decided to control how you were sucking him. That was way too hot to be frustrated by the lack of control. You willingly let him take over.

 

“Well, sir, if I can be bold. You are already dissatisfied and so I risk nothing by speaking boldly but I think it would be best if you were to designate a certain type of mark to each group such as schools, suburbs, hospitals etc. That way we wouldn’t be stepping over each other or stealing each other’s marks. We could get to know our targets better as well so we would know their weaknesses. We also would be more proactive and not just wait for humans to sell their souls but actively recruit new members.”

 

Crowley was distracted to say the least and dying to cum at the present moment but he was a demon and could focus on two things at once. He had to admit that the kid had a point here. Sure he was a newbie and the KING didn’t like newbies telling him what to do but it was a smart plan. The only problem was that if he allowed his demons to offer suggestions like this every one of them would. This meeting was hard enough without having to hear pitches and idea from everyone. That would really be hell. The audacity to think the KING needed advice. The newbie, he couldn’t even remember his name messed up and was blaming it on the KING’s organization capacities. Really? It was a good idea and he could already see what groups they should focus on but he would in this case have to kill the messenger.

 

“That was very bold of you. Too bold I’m afraid.”

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and another demon exploded into smoke. The group members coughed and waved their hands through the air to dissipate the smoke that was once their colleague.

 

“I am the KING I will not be TRIFLED with or given suggestions. This is not a democracy. I don’t need suggestions. I give the orders and you do as I say. I made you all, I can un-make you. Clear?”

 

His fingers gripped your hair even harder leaving no room for any hesitation on your end. He pushed your head back and forth, your lips slipping up and down his large cock, furiously chasing after his orgasm. He came with a deep growl as he shot warm ribbons of cum down your throat. Crowley’s hands stayed firmly in your hair making sure he swallowed every last drop of his cum. He slowly released your hair and smoothed out the top where he messed it up in his haste.

 

The demons all bowed their heads.

 

“Good. Now that that’s taken care of, it was good idea and I’d like to see how it plays out. I suggest you all work hard to make sure you succeed. Alan’s group will get hospitals, Carver’s group will get the suburbs, Alice’s group will get the south, Marianne’s group will get college students, Tyler’s group will contain artists of every kind and last but not least James’s group will contain the unemployed. Is that clear?”

 

A unanimous, “Yes, sir” was heard. Everyone jotted down which group they got.

 

He cupped your face and gently stroked your cheeks. You knew this was his way of saying thank you. You moved your head slightly to silently peck his palm. His hands rested on your shoulders as if to tell you to stay down there. You and he were so good at reading each others body language you rarely if ever needed to talk during sex. He quickly bid the rest of his legion out the door and waited a few minutes until he was sure they left. He pressed a button on his office phone.

 

“Yes, sir.” Dolores voice rang out over the phone’s speaker.

 

“Cancel all of my meetings for today. I have a pressing matter to attend to.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

You could hear a disgruntled sigh from Dolores as she realized what business her King had to attend to.

 

Crowley then chuckled as he moved his chair out from under the table. You smirked up at him.

 

“I must say you are quite good.”

 

“I’m happy my King approved but you did a lot of the work.”

 

“I know what I like.”

 

“Do you usually kill several of your demons in a meeting or was that just for me?”

 

“For you?”

 

“To show me how big, bad and powerful you are. “

 

“I don’t think you need to relearn that pet. By the way, I didn’t forget that you teased me. Naughty little girl, daddy is going to have to punish you.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Isn’t it lucky that your day just suddenly freed up.

 

Crowley chucked. Crowley was about to teleport you both when your hand shot up and held his arm.

 

“Not so fast. If you want a continuation which I’d love as well then I want something in return aside from an orgasm.”

 

Crowley raised his eyebrows silently asking you to continue.

 

“Make me your official girlfriend not just a fuck buddy or friend and I’d be more than happy to spend the rest of the day in bed.”

 

Crowley smirked at you.

 

“Deal."


End file.
